


Fulfilling Her Role

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Out of Character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: In the wake of a war fought and won, the Light has a chance to relax. But in the shadows, a new danger lurks.





	Fulfilling Her Role

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Slytherin Cabal's 2018 Death by Quill Round 1: Obliviate.
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their amazing work any other errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Harry Potter world and am not making any money off of this.

Standing in the shadows, she watched silently as the Dark Lord fell at the hands of “The Chosen One”. Smirking, she stepped back further into the darkness and disappeared completely. She had a special role she had been entrusted with, and because of what she just witnessed, she now had plans to put into motion.

* * *

She waited until after they returned from Christmas holidays before she put her plan into full motion, but that didn’t mean that she had been slacking in her preparations during the previous semester. She had noticed less than a month into her 8th year that many of the light fighters, especially the younger generation, were happy to put everything negative behind them and move on. With that mindset, it was very easy for her to infiltrate the once tight-knit trio of Gryffindors, but when you're from a family that people assume were neutral, then they tend to not see you as much of a threat when they're trying to look past all the negativity.

Even Draco had been allowed to return without much objection. Turning over new leaves and all that. If they only knew.

That would be the Light's downfall. Their trusting natures.

Because of all the groundwork she’d already achieved, she knew it was time to put her plan into full effect. Her target was ready.

* * *

The door opened as easily tonight as it had every other night since their relationship began. But if she had her way, tonight would be very different from all her previous visits.

“Daphne?” Her soon-to-be lover’s voice mumbled into the semi-darkness. “Is that you? Lumos.” A soft glow lit up Harry’s bedroom. He smiled. “Hello, love.”

“Hello, Harry,” she replied before she turned her back on him in a move to close the door, but she hid her smirk in the process. Before she turned back around, she schooled her features into the shy smile she’d used on him, and even his friends, more times than she could count. “I’m ready,” she whispered.

Harry had been in the process of sitting up when she said those two words and he nearly tumbled out of bed in surprise. He caught himself at the last moment on the edge of his nightstand where he reached for his glasses to get a better look at her. “Ready?” He squeaked, a confused look creeping into his features for a moment before his eyes widened behind his round glasses. “Wait. Ready as in…” he trailed off as a bright blush suffused his cheeks. He righted himself before speaking again. “You’re ready to take the next step? To lose...”

He trailed off as Daphne nodded her head and crossed the small expanse of his room to stand next to his bed. “To have sex together? Yes, I’m definitely ready.” She reached out and brushed her fingertips against his warm cheek. “Are you?”

Harry stared dazedly at her for a few moments before a shy grin broke over his features. “Yes.”

Smirking, Daphne closed the distance between them.

* * *

“Congratulations to the combined class of 1999!” Headmistress McGonagall’s voice rang out across the now healed castle grounds.

Daphne slowly eased herself up from where she’d been sitting between Pansy and Millicent as their classmates cheered around them. She didn’t even try to hide her movements as she looked over to where the older Gryffindors were excitedly celebrating finally graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But there was one person that wasn’t joining in on the festivities.

Harry stood just off to the side where people wouldn’t notice that he wasn’t really participating. He wore the same muddled expression that had settled into his features about three months after their first night together.

That had been two months ago, and as Daphne continued to watch him, she could see the cracks that had started to appear around the edges of his psyche. Some were larger than others. She grinned.

A snort to her left pulled Daphne’s thoughts and eyes from The Chosen One. “If you stare at him any longer, the people that matter are going to start thinking you actually love him.”

Daphne turned and smiled sweetly at her friend. “Why, Pansy, what makes you think I don’t love my darling Harry?” She leaned closer and dropped her voice. “Tis better to let the masses think I actually do love him rather than to let them believe I'm the, what’s the phrase?”

“Black Widow,” Millicent supplied, stepping closer to the other two.

“Thank you, Millie.” Daphne smiled at her other friend before turning back to Pansy. “Don’t want them to know what I really am.”

“True,” Pansy agreed. She crossed her arms and nodded in Harry’s direction. “How much longer do you think he has?”

“Based on how much he’s already started to break down?” Daphne shrugged. “A few weeks? Maybe two months tops? Especially since I don’t plan to stop seeing him now that we’ve graduated.” She rubbed her hand over her hidden baby bump as a wicked grin tugged at the corner of her lips. “My baby needs its father after all.”

Pansy pressed a kiss to Daphne’s cheek and whispered in her ear, “At least for a little bit longer, right?”

“Right.”

* * *

_THE CHOSEN ONE DEAD BY HIS OWN HAND! DETAILS BELOW!_

Daphne casually looked over the moving images of her former lover before her light blue eyes settled on the one single image of her.

“The photographer did a wonderful job capturing the picture-perfect image of The Chosen One’s distraught girlfriend,” a voice commented from the doorway. “I’ve known you long enough to know better, but I give you credit. You almost had me fooled.”

She quietly closed the newspaper and placed it on the table in front of her before she finally looked up at the other person in the room. Tilting her head to the side, she regarded them quietly. She remained that way until they started to fidget, at which point, she broke the silence that had settled over the two of them. “To be honest, I was a bit distraught. I’m five months pregnant and had just found my lover’s dead body. Yes, I knew it was only a matter of time before he completely cracked from repeated use of the memory charm, but that didn’t mean I was ready to see his brains scattered upon the wall and floor of his flat.” She shivered. “The strangest part was his eyes. They were a dull green, but somehow, even in death, he still had that lost look on his face. Like he didn’t know what was going on anymore. And why did he have to use a gun? So, messy.”

“Well, based on what I’ve seen of your detailed notes, he had absolutely no idea what was going on around him, let alone in his own mind.” He sat down across from her. “Once everything is said and done, the Dark Lord is going to be very pleased with everything that you were able to accomplish. Especially getting Potter to off himself. And to answer your question, I’m pretty sure he chose a gun because he’s always thought like a Muggle rather than a wizard.”

“That actually makes sense then, that he would reach for a Muggle weapon rather than his wand. Although, where he found that thing, I have no idea.” Daphne paused for a moment before she laughed. “As you just said, Draco, you’ve seen my notes. It actually was not very hard to do since the Dark Lord started the process when a part of his soul was inside Potter's brain. I just took what he started and amplified and finished it. I do take my duty seriously. You of all people should know that.”

“That I do and so did the Dark Lord which is why he gave the job to you rather than anyone else.” Draco smirked. “That and no one knew your family was involved with the Dark Lord, not even Snape. You were able to fly under the, what is it?”

“Radar,” Daphne supplied.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You spent too much time with Potter.”

“How else do you think I was able to get him, and his little band of groupies, to accept me?”

“Touché.” Draco gestured to her growing middle. “Now, we just have to wait for that little one to grow up.”

Daphne leaned back and placed her hand on her stomach. She smirked, her light blue eyes glittering darkly. “I can't wait for the day the Light realizes they never won the war and that the Chosen One's son was only born to be the new vessel for the Dark Lord’s return.”


End file.
